In an electric double layer capacitor in which a polarizable electrode is used as a positive electrode and a negative electrode, electrochemical energy is stored by adsorbing cations and anions in a non-aqueous electrolyte solution on an electrode surface during a charging process. The energy density of the electric double layer capacitor is increased by two different methods. One method is to decrease the amount of the electrolyte solution by increasing the concentration of ions in the electrolyte solution, thereby relatively increasing the amount of the polarizable material. The other method is to allow a charging voltage to be set to a higher value by using a non-aqueous electrolyte solution. Namely, the use of the non-aqueous solvent for an electrolyte solution containing a supporting salt dissolved therein enables the setting of a high charging voltage on the electric double layer capacitor, and thus the energy density of the capacitor can be increased.
In a non-aqueous electrolyte battery in which a lithium ion conductive non-aqueous electrolyte solution is used, lithium ions move in the electrolyte solution between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. Regarding the non-aqueous electrolyte battery, the concentration of ions in the non-aqueous electrolyte solution does not vary during discharging in the case of a primary battery as well as during charging and discharging in the case of a secondary battery. Therefore, in order to increase the energy density of the non-aqueous electrolyte battery, the amount of the electrolyte solution is preferably decreased and the amount of the positive and negative electrode materials is preferably increased, as in the case of the electric double layer capacitor. While the amount of the electrolyte solution is decreased, the amount of ions capable of moving between the positive and negative electrodes must be maintained, and thus it is required to increase the concentration of lithium ions in the non-aqueous electrolyte solution. When a non-aqueous electrolyte solution prepared by dissolving a lithium salt such as LiPF6 in a non-aqueous solvent is used in the non-aqueous electrolyte battery, it is possible to obtain a high charging voltage; By using a carbon material such as graphite as a negative electrode, the potential of the negative electrode can be made lower, and thus a high charging voltage can be also obtained in this respect.
Therefore, in order to achieve high energy density in any electrochemical energy storage device, it is necessary to use a non-aqueous electrolyte solution having a high concentration as the electrolyte solution. It is also necessary that the charging voltage should be made lower by using a negative electrode containing a carbon material such as activated carbon or graphite and an anti-reduction potential of the non-aqueous electrolyte solution should be synchronously made lower.
In an electric double layer capacitor, however, in which a carbon material such as activated carbon is used for a negative electrode, a decomposition of a non-aqueous electrolyte solution drastically proceeds on a surface of the activated carbon, when the capacitor is deeply charged. For example, in the case where ethylene carbonate (hereinafter abbreviated to EC) is used as a non-aqueous solvent, a gas such as hydrogen, ethylene, CO2 or CO is produced due to the decomposition of EC when the potential of the negative electrode is about 1 V or less relative to a lithium reference. Therefore, in order to cause adsorption of ammonium ions and lithium ions in the non-aqueous electrolyte solution in a deeply charged state in the electric double layer capacitor, the decomposition of the electrolyte solution must be suppressed.
In the electric double layer capacitor and non-aqueous electrolyte battery described above, typical non-aqueous solvents used in the non-aqueous electrolyte solution include, for example, a cyclic carbonate such as EC, propylene carbonate (hereinafter abbreviated to PC), or butylene carbonate (hereinafter abbreviated to BC); a cyclic ester such as γ-butyrolactone (hereinafter abbreviated to γ-BL); and a chain carbonate such as dimethyl carbonate (hereinafter abbreviated to DMC), ethylmethyl carbonate (hereinafter abbreviated to EMC), or diethyl carbonate (hereinafter abbreviated to DEC). The non-aqueous electrolyte solution is prepared by dissolving a lithium salt such as lithium hexafluorophosphate (LiPF6), lithium tetrafluoroborate (LiBF4), lithium perchlorate (LiClO4) or lithium bis[trifluoromethanesulfonyl]imide (hereinafter abbreviated to LiTFSI), and tetraethylammonium tetrafluoroborate (hereinafter abbreviated to TEA.BF4) or triethylammonium tetrafluoroborate (hereinafter abbreviated to TEMA.BF4) in the non-aqueous solvent. However, the concentration of the lithium salt to be dissolved in the non-aqueous electrolyte solution is usually no more than about 0.8 moles/kg. Also, even when a non-aqueous electrolyte solution having a high concentration is prepared, in view of solubility of the salts, the concentration is limited to 1:4 (2.2 moles/kg) in terms of a molar ratio in the case of an electrolyte solution containing LiBF4 and EC, whereas the concentration is limited to 1:3 in case of an electrolyte solution containing TEMA.BF4 and EC. Therefore, a non-aqueous electrolyte solution containing both a lithium and an ammonium salts at a high concentration is not obtained even now.
Referring to the supporting salt in the electrolyte solution, in the non-aqueous electrolyte solution of the electric double layer capacitor described above, an ammonium salt or a lithium salt is used as the supporting salt since electrochemical energy is stored owing to the adsorption of cations on the surface of activated carbon of the negative electrode side. On the other hand, in the non-aqueous electrolyte battery, since charging and discharging are conducted by allowing lithium ions to insert into and extract from the interlayers of the carbon material, such as graphite, of the negative electrode, a non-aqueous electrolyte solution containing a lithium salt dissolved therein is used. In the case where ammonium ions are present in the non-aqueous electrolyte solution, ammonium ions are more likely to insert into the interlayers of the carbon material than lithium ions. In the case where the content of ammonium ions is less than that of the lithium ions, it can be assumed that the insertion of a small amount of ammonium ions into the graphite interlayers expands the interlayer spaces to thereby increase the surface area. In the case where the non-aqueous electrolyte solution contains a high concentration of ammonium ions, however, the layer structure of graphite is broken, and thus the number of sites which contain lithium ions between layers decreases and also the decomposition of the ammonium ions arises. Therefore, in the non-aqueous electrolyte battery, it has been considered that the amount of the ammonium salt to be added to the non-aqueous electrolyte solution must be controlled to be smaller than that of the lithium salt. Thus, as the non-aqueous electrolyte solution for each electrochemical energy storage device, essentially different non-aqueous electrolyte solutions from each other or non-aqueous electrolyte solutions having a low concentration have been used. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes an electrolyte solution containing 0.5 to 2.5 moles/l of an ammonium salt and 0.5 to 2.0 moles/l of a lithium salt. Specifically, an electrolyte solution is prepared by dissolving LiBF4 and TEMA.BF4 each at a concentration of 1 mole/l in PC. When recalculated in terms of a molar ratio, PC/LiBF4 is about 11/1 and PC/TEMA.BF4 is about 10/1, and this electrolyte solution can hardly be a non-aqueous electrolyte solution having a high concentration.
There has recently been proposed a hybrid type electrochemical storage device in which a polarizable electrode in an electric double layer capacitor and a positive electrode and a negative electrode in a non-aqueous electrolyte battery are integrated, aiming to achieve both high rate characteristics and high capacity characteristics. In this type of device, for example, a mixed system of LiCoO2 and activated carbon is used as a positive electrode material and a mixed system of graphite and activated carbon is used as a negative electrode material. Therefore, it is necessary to use a non-aqueous electrolyte solution containing both a lithium salt and an ammonium salt as supporting salts. As described above, however, even if a non-aqueous electrolyte solution containing a large amount of the ammonium salt is effective for activated carbon, it is unfavorable for graphite. Also, when deeply discharged, decomposition of the electrolyte solution arises on the surface of activated carbon.
In contrast, in a non-aqueous electrolyte battery, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses an electrolyte solution for a lithium ion battery containing a pentafluorobenzene derivative such as methyl pentafluorobenzenecarboxylate or trifluoromethylpentafluorobenzene. Patent Document 3 discloses an electrolyte solution for a lithium ion battery containing hexafluorobenzene. It has been considered that such fluorinated benzene forms a film having a high lithium ion permeability on the surface of a carbon material serving as a negative electrode, thereby enabling the insertion of lithium ions into the negative electrode material to suppress an irreversible reaction with the electrolyte solution.
However, any non-aqueous electrolyte solution described above has the composition of an electrolyte solution used in a conventional non-aqueous electrolyte battery in which a lithium salt is dissolved in a low concentration, and also there is no disclosure about the use in combination with an ammonium salt. Furthermore, it may be considered that if a film is formed of the above-mentioned fluorinated benzene, ammonium ions are prevented from inserting into graphite because the ionic radius of ammonium ions is larger than that of lithium ions. However, as a result of a comparison of limit molar conductivity of lithium ions, tetramethylammonium ions (hereinafter abbreviated to TMA ions), tetraethylammonium ions (hereinafter abbreviated to TEA ions) and tetrapropylammonium ions (hereinafter abbreviated to TPA ions) in PC and γ-BL, it has been confirmed that, regardless of lithium ions having an ionic radius smaller than those of TMA ions, TEA ions and TPA ions, the molar conductivity of lithium ions is less than those of these ammonium ions (Non-Patent Document 1). This fact suggests that lithium ions strongly attract neighboring solvent molecules because of their small size, allowing lithium ions to move in a solvated state, and also means that the ionic radius of lithium ions is substantially larger than that of ammonium ions. Therefore, it is rationally conceivable that not only lithium ions, but also ammonium ions having a substantially smaller ionic radius than that of lithium ions permeate through the film formed of the fluorinated benzene. Consequently, as described above, in the case where ammonium ions are present in the non-aqueous electrolyte solution of the non-aqueous electrolyte battery, ammonium ions are inserted into the interlayers of graphite serving as a negative electrode material to thereby break the layer structure of graphite when being charged. In the case where a non-aqueous electrolyte solution having a high concentration is utilized, the insertion of ammonium ions into the graphite interlayers is further increased, thereby breaking the graphite structure. For these reasons, in the non-aqueous electrolyte battery, a practical non-aqueous electrolyte solution containing a lithium salt and an ammonium salt dissolved in high concentrations has never been proposed.
With respect to the electric double layer capacitor, it is known that, in an electrolyte solution prepared by dissolving a quaternary ammonium salt in a non-aqueous solvent such as PC or BC and adding a fluorinated benzene, the fluorinated benzene substitutionally adsorbs moisture which is present in pores of activated carbon, thus facilitating discharge of a gas generated by application of a voltage (Patent Document 4). Unlike the non-aqueous electrolyte battery, the end potential of charging for the activated carbon negative electrode of the electric double layer capacitor is about from 1.8 to 2 V. The present inventors have intensively studied and confirmed that the highest reductive decomposition potential of the fluorinated benzene is about from 1.4 to 1.6 V relative to a lithium reference. Therefore, it was found that a film of fluorinated benzene is not formed on the surface of activated carbon by a conventional shallow charge in the electric double layer capacitor. Therefore, it has never been studied whether or not a film of fluorinated benzene has the permeability of ammonium ions in the electric double layer capacitor. Also, there has never been studied about the influence on characteristics using an electrolyte solution with a high concentration when being deeply charged in the same degree as that in the non-aqueous electrolyte battery.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-228222    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. (HEI)11-329490    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-110228    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-6803    Non-Patent Document 1: Denkikagaku Binran (Handbook of Electrochemistry), p. 119, Table 3.32(a), 5th edition (2000)